


Animal Instrinct

by allymcbae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M, Fluff, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Philosophy, Politics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allymcbae/pseuds/allymcbae
Summary: Based on The Golden Compass. What if a human's soul lived outside of their body? A manifestation made up of particles called dust, a living subconscious that acts as both a guide and a guard... "Hi," he says, and it takes a moment for Regina to decode what a simple two letter word could mean in terms of alternative motives... "Hi." - Outlaw Queen, Philosophy and Politics. Rated M.





	

Bitter murmurs come from her side, and Regina hides a smile at the colourful language her daemon breathes. Her left hand falls, the tips of her fingers running along Alira's back, sinking in to silky smooth fur and immediately soothing her soul's displeasure. The irritation she'd started to feel rising beneath her skin settles, and Regina exhales slowly as the murmurs fade in to a low growl. "You're in a mood today," she comments absentmindedly, smoothing the flat of her palm over Alira's spine and smirking in amusement as the daemon simply huffs, tail sharply flicking left and right. Her right hand moves over the keyboard of her laptop; Regina has long since learned the art of multi-tasking, and has become quite proficient in typing with only one hand available. Her temper is not nearly as docile as that of her daemon's, and it's always best to calm Alira before she becomes too agitated. She might try and eat Bran again.

Alira says nothing, simply growling to herself as she lies by Regina's side and she shakes her head, eyes drifting back to her screen as she scratches at a spot behind her daemon's ear. Almost instantaneously, a shiver runs down her side and Regina can only roll her eyes as Alira's close in contentment. All is quiet within her office, the only sound Alira's soft growls and her typing - until her door opens with force. Alira's head rises, a graceful movement that accompanies a snarl that Regina ignores, as does her guest, until recognition flashes in black eyes and the panther's head lowers once more. Without looking up, Regina greets Maleficent with pursed lips and a sigh. "You're going to break my door one day."

Mal waves her off, sinking in to the white leather chair opposite Regina's desk with a dramatic flair only someone named after a Disney character can accomplish. "I'll buy you a new one," comes in a low drawl and Regina's eyes watch as Diaval slides from Maleficent's neck, making his way across her floor and up on to the cushioned bench Alira lies on. "That's not the point," she throws at her friend as her eyes drift from the two daemon's now basking in the sun that filters in through the window behind her. Again, a wave of Mal's hand dismisses Regina's concern and she concedes, turning her focus back on her work - essentially ignoring Maleficent's intrusion on her peace.

_**" Scaly fiend,"**_ she hears from her side, and Regina snorts softly as Alira bares her teeth at Diaval, who doesn't seem to care particularly much, making his way up Alira's side until he settles curled up on her back. Maleficent grins at her, all teeth, and Regina can only assume Diaval had responded in kind, his hiss lingering in the confines of her office.

"Her tail's twisted today," Maleficent asks, and Regina can only shrug.

Though daemons are manifestations of ones soul, and they do share some subconscious thoughts and feelings - they are still their own being, simply tied to a human as humans are tied to them. "Mother called this morning," is the only explanation she gives, and Mal's soft "Ah," her indication of absolute understanding. Regina spent twenty-two years under her mother's thumb, and she had grown used to brushing off the emotional distress that came with even a five minute conversation. But Alira, she was so protective. Cora still affected her daemon even now, and perhaps that meant her mother still affected her.

"- are you using me to avoid Gold?" A change of subject, subtle as ever, and Regina avoids the look in her oldest friend's eyes. There is a pregnant pause that stifles the air, makes her shift slightly in her seat, uncomfortable, and she can feel a low rumbling in her chest that must come from Alira, her daemon's turn to comfort and console. Maleficent scoffs, leaning back in the chair she had commandeered as her own. She stretches, back arching as she laughs low in her throat. "Hardly. I don't avoid Alistair, we avoid each other. It's better that way - Diaval gets hungry around Bran and the damn bird thinks my hair is a nest."

Regina's brow rises, her point of focus settled on Maleficent's hair - a great mass of golden curls that Regina has only ever seen slicked back thrice in their twenty year friendship. "Well," she starts, but raises her hands at the glare thrown back at her.

"Don't."

Smiling, Regina crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head at Maleficent. "So why are you here then?"

"I can't just drop in to say hello?"

"You didn't say hello."

Maleficent's lips purse, and she nodes her head in concession. "This is true... Hello."

_**" Clever,"**_ Alira comments dryly, and Regina can only grin fondly, her head turning towards her daemon who simply looks at her, before resting her head on her paws and looking out the window. Alira does love this spot - high above the city, with a stunning view of the skyline. It's in prime sleeping position, the sun shining through the window most of the day. While Regina works, Alira sits by her side and watches the city - Diaval on her back when Maleficent graces Regina with her presence, like she has today.

"Have you thought about his offer?"

So, that's why Maleficent's come to bother her. Regina's eyes dart up to side-eye the blonde, her smile faltering some before she sighs, uncrossing her arms to raise one hand so she can brush her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. "Not really, I'm happy here. Henry's only just started school, I can't move him now." Especially with his newly discovered relationship with the woman who gave birth to him - though the idea of putting some distance between her son and Emma Swan is certainly appealing, Regina can already feel the tension between her and Henry, who doesn't seem to grasp the idea that she chose him where as Ms. Swan tossed him aside. It's a bitter feeling, one that resurfaces every so often - and Alira stands abruptly, Diaval sliding from her back until he lands in a heap on her office floor and Regina can hear the displeased hissing, but Alira simply growls at him before she moves fluidly from the bench she'd claimed as her own. Her movements are swift and full of grace as she weaves between the foundations of her desk until she appears on the other side of Regina, planting herself firmly on her hind legs with her head at Regina's waist. Immediately, Regina's arm darts out to wrap over Alira's shoulders, her fingers sinking in to the soft fur beneath her daemon's jugular, and she is grounded. _**" Breathe,"** _Alira instructs soothingly, and Regina calms.

"Regina?"

Without realising it, Regina's eyes had closed in an attempt at reigning in her still raw emotions, and she blinks them open as Maleficent addresses her with concern. Diaval has wrapped himself back around her neck, looking at her from within Mal's hair, still clearly irritated with his sudden disposal from the warmth Alira provided. "I'm okay," she insists, both for friend's benefit, and that of her daemon's. "- I can't leave, I'm sorry."

Again, Maleficent waves her off as she stands, and Regina stands as a curtesy. "It's fine - you have until September, if you change your mind. We'll be interviewing on the first of October but you were our first choice. Everyone knows you're Gold's favourite." A smirk flashes in red as Maleficent turns to leave, and Regina simply rolls her eyes, striding around her desk with Alira at her side. "- he's my Godfather," she defends, because of course she would be his favourite - and she'd already put such assumptions behind her. When she first started working for him as Golden Co's 2IC, she'd gone through hell proving herself to the company staff, ensuring they saw that she worked just as hard as they did and that the CEO hadn't just handed her the job out of familial obligation.

Mal hums, an echo of a hiss causing Alira to growl in warning and Regina knows that sound, Diaval's laughing at her! She glares at the snake wrapped around her friend's neck and considers tugging on his tail in retaliation - but touching another's daemon is strictly prohibited, unless you've been given permission - even then, few people take such liberties. Only in emergency cases or out of parental affection. Theodore takes great pleasure in curling up on Regina's lap during movie night, and Henry has often slept on Alira.

"Shut up," Regina bares her teeth at Diaval who simply hides in Maleficent's hair as the blonde laughs. "- you too."

"- don't forget tonight," Maleficent reminds her, stepping through the door Regina holds open for her as she walks off, calling over her shoulder. "You haven't been out in months and I will hunt you down, Regina."

_**" We're shaking,"**_ Alira mutters beside her, a low vibration settling in her chest and Regina smiles.

* * *

XxX

* * *

_**" I hate this."** _

It's loud inside. The music blares, ringing in her ears and only giving her a far stronger headache than the one she'd come home with. She'd barely heard Alira, who stands stiff by her side with a permanent snarl curling her lips. Her entire body is wrought with tension, and she threatens every person and their daemon with a low growl that seems stuck in her throat. Regina doesn't mind - she didn't particularly want to be here tonight anyway. It was Friday, and it was the first weekend where Henry wouldn't be at home - choosing to spend two whole nights with Emma for the first time since he'd found her. Regina had wanted to protest, had wanted to tell him no when he asked ( and she was glad he asked, considering he'd taken to simply telling her when he would be seeing Emma as of late and staying with her for an entire weekend without so much as consulting her would have most definitely pushed her far over the line she'd drawn when she'd agreed to allow visitation ) but she didn't want him to hate her like she hated her mother, so Regina agreed - and now she had no excuse for declining Maleficent's invitation for a night out.

Her friend hadn't been wrong, it had been a very long while since Regina had spent the night in a club with far too bright lights that flashed continuously and provided barely any room to manoeuvre both human and daemons alike. Alira stumbled in to her side, knocked in to by a small bobcat that was so clearly affected by his counterparts intoxication. Her daemon lashed out, batting at the air with the pads of her paws - her claws thankfully retracted and her irritation contained by Regina's sobriety. The bobcat recoils at the sight of a much larger predator, clearly older and stronger than himself, and he scurries between the feet of people in the crowd, disappearing. Regina glares in perfect synchronisation with Alira, shaking her head as she backs away from the overpopulated floor. They'd been here not two hours and Regina had had enough - she showed up, she had one drink, as far as she was concerned, she'd well met Maleficent's expectations and it was time for her to go home.

Without so much as a glance over her shoulder, Regina strode towards the door that led to the stairs that would take her out to blessed fresh air, Alira hot on her heels. They bound down the stairs together, Regina fishing her phone out of her clutch and sending a quick text to Mal, lest she worry when Regina can not be found. She tosses it back in without a second thought, switched on to vibrate so as to give her some modicum of peace and quiet as she's exposed to the night air and she shivers, wrapping her arms around her waist, thankful for the leather jacket she'd decided yes, she did need. Beside her, Alira grumbles as they walk down the street. It's only ten past eleven, she hadn't even made it to midnight before she'd given up and decided a night wrapped up in a blanket on her couch catching up on The Walking Dead was far more appealing than being groped by millennials.

Glancing over her shoulder, Regina's brow furrows as she searches for a cab that might be wandering about, not particularly taken by the idea of the subway at this time of the night - despite the large, temperamental cat by her side more than happy to defend her should some jerk with a few brain cells short of actual intelligence decide she was some damsel in distress type... There's nothing. A few cars pass her by but the club Maleficent had decided to take her too wasn't something located in one of the high class establishments Regina's used to, but rather something a little more urban, raw - the lineup seemed a mile long but first impressions were hardly anything to boast about. They're walking down some side-street with several others lit up with bars and cafes open well in to the morning. It's... quaint. A rumbling in her stomach tells her that the pasta she'd picked at over lunch hadn't satisfied her nearly as much as she thought it might have. Nor had the sandwich she'd scoffed down whilst half-dressed, waiting for her hair to dry so that she could straighten it. A look towards Alira prompts Regina to stop at the door of a cafe that she'd just about passed. There are fairy lights wrapped around the two trees that guard the entrance, with outside heaters that provide a warmth of light that the street-lamps just don't manage and six or so little tables that a few people sit scattered about.

"Hungry?" She prompts, head bowing to glance down at her daemon who simply looks up at her pointedly, and Regina swiftly passes between the trees and through the open door, looking around with slight interest as she takes in the interior. It's not just a cafe, she discovers. It's a library too, or a bookstore. And it's bigger than she'd first thought, assuming it would be some small little business that sold pastries made that morning and half-decent coffee. But there are about twelve shelves of books at least twenty feet long situated at the back, on a raised level three steps high. The low lights draw a small smile to her lips as she glances around and wanders further inside, Alira following with a steady step and a low head - just as curious about this seemingly hole in the wall type establishment. There's soft music playing, but it's only loud enough to be heard if you tried to listen to it, otherwise it served as mere background noise. To the left, there's a section of black leather sofa's that look well worn in and comfortable, two seaters that sit perpendicular to the other with timber coffee tables in the middle, within arms reach. Against the wall is a fireplace, with pictures hung up in all different sizes, at all different angles. All in black and white, in deep brown frames that compliment the dark green wall. To the right are tables, picnic-style, that a family and an elderly couple sit at eating what looks like a very late dinner. There's one close to the front window, with a bench-seat that catches Alira's eye almost immediately, and Regina considers claiming it as her own - but she's not sure if this is the kind of cafe that serves with waiters to the table or if she's to order something at the counter located in the centre of the shop.

Alira decides for her, citing **_" \- food first, then the window."_ **And Regina agrees with a soft hum, lower lip caught between her teeth though she eyes that bench as she slowly makes her way towards the sign that says 'Order Here', where displays of what looks like cakes and tarts and pastries sit proudly displayed. And, what surprises her the most, they all appear freshly made. At the register, a girl stands bent over the counter, her elbows propping her head up with her chin in her hands and a wolf stands next to her, paws on the edge with his or her muzzle only just making it in to view. Regina's brow quirks, amusement filtering in from her connection with Alira. It takes a second for the girl to notice Regina standing there, perhaps too caught up in the ticking of a clock to realise there is someone that actually wants to eat at this time of the night. "Oh, uh - Welcome to Granny's, I'm uh, I'm Ruby... What do you - I mean... Shit, sorry - what can I get you?"

The poor thing barely looks older than twenty, half-asleep - she's probably been working since at least mid-day and it looks like this particular cafe might have a twenty-four hour policy. Ruby must have the night shift. Sympathy causes a small smile to curve Regina's lips, both fond and not-so-fond memories of waitressing throughout college prompting her to show a softer, less intimidating version of herself. "- long night?" She asks, her brow furrowing in disbelief as Alira rises on her hind legs, stretching out to rest her paws on the other end of the counter. She's bigger than the wolf, with a flexibility canine kind are incapable of replicating, so her head is well above the counter. At the sight of her, the wolf whines and shifts, and both Ruby and Regina smile. "- you have no idea," the younger brunette breathes as Regina takes a copy of the menu from the pile to her left.

"What do you recommend? We're famished," her head inclines slightly towards her daemon, though her eyes continue to scan the menu and her jaw locks crookedly as she spies apple pie in the deserts section. She should eat something substantial, something like real food - but apple pie is her favourite and she doesn't get much time to make it herself and a place like this, with the warm homely feeling must have some damn good pie. Alira wants something bloody, that Regina already knows - because she'd demolished the slightly seared steak Regina'd thrown on to cook whilst she showered but her soul clearly wasn't half-satisfied.

"- mac 'n cheese!" comes a too small voice to belong to Ruby, and Regina finds herself lowering the menu and turning her head to spy a little boy standing beside her, dressed in footie pyjamas. A small bear cub sits beside him, looking up at her with dark, brown eyes, and Regina blinks in surprise. Beside her, Alira leans back and glances over her shoulder at the child that grins up at her, and the bear makes a small sound that sounds absolutely adorable to Regina. "Hello?"

"Hi," he smiles at her toothily, and Ruby leans over the counter with wide eyes. "Roland! You're supposed to be in bed, you're father's going to kill me!" The wolf appears then, standing over the bear and looking down at it with an almost scolding look in it's eyes, and the bear scurries to the boys side, wrapping it's arms around both of his legs. The boy ignores his apparent babysitter, and Regina finds herself smiling. _**" He's cute,"**_ she hears Alira comment offhandedly, and it must be the boys eyes - because Alira is a sucker for children ( just like Regina ). "I agree, mac and cheese."

With her daemon's decision made for her, Regina nods at the little boy and places her order, jumping slightly as a little hand tugs on her skirt. "M'Roland," he says with a sweet smile that simply melts Regina's heart and it's a wonder the poor little thing isn't exhausted, it's nearing midnight after all, but he seems wide awake. Holding out her hand, a serious look on her face that screams business, Regina acknowledges his introductions, and gives him her own. "Good evening Mister. Roland, you can call me Regina." With exuberance, he takes her hand and shakes it up and down, perhaps having watched his aforementioned father do the same but adding his own childish flair. "Pleas' ta meet ya, R'gina."

_**" My god, he's adorable."**_ Alira declares, dropping down from the counter and coming to peer at the small boy from around Regina's legs. They are at the same height now, Alira's head just an inch above Roland's, and he stares at her wide-eyed. "Whoa," he breathes, and Regina can feel Akila swell with pride. Sounds emerge from the small bear cub, and Alira's head drifts down at the beast who looks up at her, chewing on air. Releasing a breath, the exhale brushes the bears fur and he shakes, clambering off of Roland's legs to barrel in to Alira's own, and she stumbles back in surprise.

A fond smile graces Regina's lips, a memory of Theodore doing much the same in Henry's youth causing a nostalgic sadness to well within her heart. But her reminiscing it interrupted by Ruby, asking her if she would like anything else whilst simultaneous warning Roland that he has until she gets to ten to make his way back up the stairs to his bedroom. Roland protests, a whine breaking from his lips whilst Regina orders an iced tea and requests water for her daemon. "But, but I don't wan'ta go to bed, Ruby! I wan'ta talk to R'gina..."

"Roland," Ruby stresses, but Regina is far to enamoured with the small boy who fearlessly introduced himself to her ( though the maternal instinct to warn him of 'Stranger Danger' lingers ) and she finds herself telling Ruby that it's okay, he doesn't look tired and she wouldn't mind the company and maybe he could join her with a hot chocolate and he can tell her all the best things on the menu for her to try next time she comes ( and it's interesting to note that she fully intends on returning, despite having done nothing but order her food ). Roland pleads, and pleads, and promises to go to bed as soon as Regina goes home, and he tells her that he never gets to meet the customers, because he has school all day and then all three of them look down as the bear crawls between Alira's legs and she lifts them up, places them back down, turns and sits and - oh, they're playing. Akila hasn't played in so long, and watching them makes her smile and she looks up at Ruby with a slightly hopeful look in her eye that must convince the younger woman that she's no threat to the boy, her wolf growling something that fills Alira with warmth and brings a small smile to Ruby's lips. Both Regina and Roland are ushered away, where the bear leads them all to the benched table Alira had eyed when they'd come in, and Regina watches in amusement as Roland climbs up giddily, the bear helping him up by pushing on the backs of his thighs and his backside with his head. Regina exchanges a look with her daemon simply huffs, waiting for Regina to sit beside the wall so that she can jump up fluidly and lean against her side.

"Big cat," Roland says with wide, curious eyes and Alira watches him in silence. "- what's your name?" He asks her, and Regina melts a little more. Because like her Henry, Roland seems to like talking to other people's daemons as if he could understand them himself. A low sound vibrates in Alira's throat and Regina translates, introducing her to Roland which prompts Roland to pick up his little daemon cub, hands firmly held under the arms of the bear who seems well accustomed to such handling. "- this is Baloo." At the expectant look on his little face, Regina greets Baloo with a smile and holds back soft laughter as the small thing makes sounds with his head thrown back. Alira's tail flicks as her head lowers to Regina's lap, and Regina's hand falls to rest over her soul's neck.

This is much better than the club, Regina decides. Much more her style, she thinks. Simple, and sweet - she can see herself coming here again, especially now that she has a new friend in Roland. Maybe she'll bring Henry here one weekend. Her son loves everything literature, and she loves coffee - it's perfect. The food is actually edible, it's pretty good in fact, and she listens to Roland chatter on about anything and everything, his speech coming a little slower, his eyes getting a little heavier. It's the hot chocolate, Regina knows as she watches him start to slump against the opposite wall, Baloo already curled up on the bench with his eyes closed, feet pushing lightly against Alira's hind - not that she minds particularly much. They both have too soft a spot for children, it ruins their intimidating Ice Queen façade - luckily, this is not an area her colleagues would frequent, outside of Maleficent. It's unlikely she's to run in to anyone she knows here. Those at Golden Co believe her kindness only extends towards her son, and whilst she does adore him greatly, all children have that affect on her. It's why she generally doesn't come in to work on 'Bring Your Child to Work Day' - choosing to spend the day with her son doing something fun and not at all boring for a ten year old.

A cough breaks her from her thoughts and Regina's head turns quickly, Alira's own lifting as they find the source of the interruption, only to find a man standing not three feet away. Roland perks up a little, sitting where he had been almost folded in on himself as he mumbles "- Papa..." and so this must be his father, Regina thinks as the man's gaze flickers from his son to the strange woman sitting beside him. By his side, a coyote wanders up beneath the table and comes to stand before the boy and his daemon, eyes quickly flicking to the large panther that lies beside him and the woman who'd stolen Roland's attention. Slowly, the coyote nips at the bears foot, and nudges him down from the bench, Roland soon following. The boy looks up with a sleepy smile, rubbing at his eyes as he waves at her on his way back to his bed, the coyote ushering him along, and Regina waves back, a small smile on her face. _**" Sleep well,"** _Alira calls out, though Roland would not understand - communication lost between a human and a daemon not their own, but communication between daemons is plausible. So the bear calls back something that makes Alira feel warmth, which in turn warms Regina, and it takes her a second to realise the man has not left.

He still stands there, watching her quietly. There is no disapproval in his eyes, no malice - it's as if he's simply studying her, taking her in, sizing her up. And Regina in turn does the same. He's tall, definitely taller than her but only just, were she in heels. Blonde, with blue eyes and scruff that looks like it will one day become a beard. He's well-built, not overly muscular but defined, and he's dressed simply - in trousers and a sweater. He looks tired, but not too tired - still alert and still awake enough to realise that his son had spent who knows how long with someone he does not know.

Clearing her throat, Regina extends her hand though she remains seated, not wanting to make things take a turn for the awkward and uncomfortable by standing and then not knowing what to do after that. "Regina," she says, swallowing thickly at the anticipation of either his name in turn, or a curt 'Get Out' _-_ " - Robin," he offers, taking her hand and not quite shaking it, but not quite rejecting it either. Pulling away, Regina nods as her eyes drift sideways and perhaps she should have stood, considering she feels that awkward and uncomfortable feeling she'd tried to bypass.

_**" He's watching you,"** _Alira offers from her place comfortably by Regina's side, seemingly unbothered by the strangeness of this meeting, and maybe Regina should have just gone home. She could have made mac 'n cheese herself, or alternatively, pizza. Biting her lip, Regina's hand fell once more to Alira's side, where she absentmindedly started to scratch and smooth. She has no idea what to say, or what to do - were she in this man's position, were she to come across an absolute stranger talking to her son, her half asleep son - she'd have probably ripped them apart piece by piece by word alone. "I, -" she starts, but she's interrupted by a plate placed in front of her.

Apple pie.

Blinking owlishly, Regina looks up at him as he sits himself down across from her, his daemon having returned to sit by his side. Alira watches them both keenly, but Regina simply looks at him in confusion. "Hi," he says, and it takes a moment for Regina to decode what a simple two letter word could mean in terms of alternative motives, but then Regina remembers a little boy not an hour before looking up at her with a smile and a _'Hi,'_ and such a polite little boy had to have been raised with the same mannerisms as his father, including the unabashed curiosity. Like father, like son - Regina thinks, and Akila agrees with a whoosh of air and a flick of her tail.

"... Hi."

**Author's Note:**

> I can practically hear the "Why are you starting a new story when you haven't even finished the others?" - or maybe that's just my inner daemon. Oops. But I was watching The Golden Compass and for some reason, I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I just had to write it. Now, this one won't necessarily be slow-burn in terms of the OQ but it will be slow-build. The chapters will probably be long with lots of detail and dialogue and not nearly enough action. On another note entirely, I had some trouble deciding what animal I wanted everyone's daemon to be but I did decide eventually and though some might have thought I'd make Regina's a horse or Robin's a fox, I have my reasons for the animals they're given.
> 
> Also. I'm not a huge fan of Emma, to be perfectly honest. Actually, she's probably the character I despise the most, not just in Once Upon A Time, but just in general. I'm going to try very hard not to let it show as I write this, but just a heads up - she will probably not feature very positively. At least for a while. Sorry.


End file.
